


The cold wind on her mind

by mangwows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangwows/pseuds/mangwows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Hanji Zoë, a high standing veteran of survey Corps, a squad leader, a interim commander, researcher and a successor to Erwin Smith… this woman is now broken..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cold wind on her mind

The woman who is said to be most strong minded,  
the woman who is said to be the smartest out of everyone,  
this woman who everyone turn for help, mental help or physical.

 This woman has taken damage, her life is not a happy place to live in, her mind is broken,  
her heart is ice cold and broken… her world is filled with rage and sadness that has overcome to this.

Hanji Zoë, a high standing veteran of survey Corps, a squad leader,  
a interim commander, researcher and a successor to Erwin Smith… this woman is now broken.

 She has collapsed to the cold floor not so long ago.  
The cold shivers through her body like a pinching pain on her skin that can’t be avoided, she smiles at this thought.  
“What can really be avoided in a world like this?” She asked from herself as her eyes were locked to the ceiling,  
like she was looking for an answer from there.

Breathing felt hard, standing up felt even harder and walking forward seemed impossible by now.  
This time she was the one in need of support, she needed someone to be close with her,  
someone who would understand her and her fucked up mind.

Is there really someone out there?  
Is someone strong enough to understand her mind and her feelings... if there would be, that person would have to walk in through that door soon,  
because this person would have known for a while that she has been gone for coupe days now.

This person needs to help he-

Erwin.

The one who walked in through that door just now, with a worried look on his face… is Erwin Smith.

 

He rushed to pick Hanji up, to his safe arms.  
“You can let it all out.” He whispered.  
That is what she needed to hear. Not anything like “You are alright.” or “I love you.”.  
Erwin is the person for her, the one who would be there when she needs it the most.

 “Thank you.” She said with a relieved breath and clunged to his shirt.

She is free now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you liked my first workpiece on here!  
> Sorry for any mistakes on the text, I'm only fluent in English.
> 
> My tumblr: http://humantrashmutation.tumblr.com/  
> My art tumblr: http://nella-art.tumblr.com/  
> (other social medias can be found from my main tumblr.)


End file.
